The Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center (MCCC) oversees patient safety, data monitoring, and protocol development and review through its Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) and Data and Safety Monitoring System (DSMS). The PRMS contains several elements including the Protocol Review Committee (PRC) and Hematology Research Committee (HRC). The PRC reviews all non-hematology studies while the HRC reviews all hematology studies. The protocol review process is primarily accomplished through these two committees. A portion of PRMS activities are also accomplished through the Cancer Center Clinical Research Administrative Subcommittee (CCCRAS), and the Cancer Center Clinical Studies Oversight Committee (CCCSOC).